Playtime
by ShyOne21
Summary: Futurefic. Isabelle goes in search of her parents and isn't quite sure what she finds.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I have no power, very little money, and many many ideas.

Author's Note: I just have these ideas that need an out and this one really suddenly popped into my head. It was inspired by our lovely ladies on Glee as well as a story from on of Kevin Smith's specials.

Her bright blue eyes shine as they look down at her completed masterpiece. She'd been working on it for a really long time, like fifteen minutes and she was finally done. In her mind it wasn't nearly as good as her last masterpiece but she was working with limited resources. The little girl stands up, clutching the masterpiece smiling before letting out a roar "Mama! Mami! I'm finished!"

She waited a few seconds but heard nothing in return and so she tried again, taking a deep breath this time "Mama! I finished it! Come see!" and still nothing, so she tried a third time "Mami! Come see this bad-A drawing I made!" Now holding the drawing with one hand she used the other to scratch the top of her head in confusion, locking eyes with the border collie puppy resting across the table from her.

"Where could they be Bandit?" said the four year old awaiting a reply from the exhausted dog who merely placed a paw over his eyes and turned away. With a huff and a stomp she turned from the dog and let out a fifth yell "Mami! Bandit ate a pair of your banono blahnik shoes!"

From behind her the falsely accused pup let out a bark that went unacknowledged as the four year old began her trek down the hall to find out exactly why neither of her mothers came down to look at her awesome artwork. She looked in the living room but the only one there was Lenny (Her Green Bunny), she checked the kitchen but all that was there were cookies (and when she left there was one less than when she entered).

She checked the laundry closet but they weren't there (However she did spend several minutes mesmerized as the clothes went around and around and around and around.) She checked the bathroom very carefully (Mami was really tricky in trying to get her to take a bath) but they weren't there. And then she checked the kitchen again (and this time there were two and a half less cookies than when she walked in.)

There was only one place left to look because Isabelle was pretty sure her parents weren't in her room. She quietly crept towards her parents room, from the closed door she heard some strange noises. Slowly creeping ever closer the sounds got louder, it almost sounded like they were in pain or angry. The four year old put her ear to the door and could clearly hear them now "Oh yes San! Don't stop baby, please don't stop!"

Scrunching her eyebrows together Isabelle looked at the door in confusion. Mama was yelling but whatever was happening she didn't want it to stop. After a second she put her ear back to the door "You taste so good B, I can't get enough." That earned another head tilt from the increasingly bewildered four year old, were they eating or something? She'd never heard Mami compliment Mama's food like that.

The picture clutched in one hand she reached up for the knob and turned it, finding that it was locked and she groaned for an instant before remembering the trick she used whenever she locked herself out of her room. She took one of the pins out of her hair and jammed it in the keyhole and turned it once to the left and twice to the right before turning the knob again and, Success!

She slipped into the room silently and looked to the left and right before her eyes darted forward and she spotted her Mama on the bed, sweating, out of breath and shaking. Stepping towards the bed she watched her mother continue to squirm around "Oh no more San, please! I can't take anymore"

Her mother's eyes were shut and one of her hands was over her head, clutching the pillow behind her while Isabelle couldn't tell where the other hand was. She didn't see her Mami either but she could see a pair of feet sticking out from under the blanket Mama had over her. She wasn't sure if it was her Mami until she heard the lump under the sheets say "Nuh uh baby, not done yet. Want more."

Isabelle couldn't help but wonder what she was eating, it couldn't really be as good as she said it was because who eats food in the dark with the door locked. Plus what could be better than cookies? So Isabelle waited and waited for a few minutes, head resting on her hands as she tilted her head back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on until she finally heard her mother let out a loud yell before falling limp against the bed.

"Oh Santana, baby I'm done. I..I really can't move anymore." the older blonde giggled as the lump under the sheets began moving. Santana's head popped up from under the sheets, a grin on her face as she planted a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "Mmm then that means I did my job right." She peppered kisses along the other woman's lips and cheeks as Brittany giggled and tried to catch her breath.

The pair broke apart, brown gazing into blue, lost in each other. That is until Brittany saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and gasped, her eyes going wide as she spotted Isabelle at the foot of the bed, head resting on her fists as she stared at them with concentration. "What's wrong Britt?" Confused brown eyes looked down at her but all Brittany could do was point at their little intruder. Santana turned to look at whatever had her wife petrified and she immediately paled when she saw what it was.

"Hi." Was all Isabelle said when she saw her parents finally looking her way. "What were you guys doing?" Both pairs of eyes widened as she spoke, Brittany regained her ability to speak first "Oh, uh honey we were just…just, uhm how did you get in here? I thought you locked the door." The last part was a whisper towards Santana, who had still yet to regain all upper brain functions.

"I just did my door trick. I saw it on T.V. on that bad-A show about the people who steal stuff." Brittany just nodded, not quite sure what her daughter was talking about. She pinched Santana's side, finally snapping the Latina out of her shock. "W-why didn't you knock Isa? You shouldn't have just barged in like that."

"I yelled for you guys like a million times, then I went looking for you everywhere, the living room, the bathroom, I even went to the kitchen and saw Bandit eating a bunch of cookies. So then I came here and you guys were yelling so I just came in. What were you guys doing?" Brittany and Santana looked at each other, knowing they'd have to go over the specifics of the cookie accusal more in depth but that could wait. Brittany tried to formulate some kind of explanation but could find nothing. Luckily (depending on your point of view) Santana interrupted her thoughts.

"We were swimming. Mama was working on the backstroke and Mami was working on holding her breath." Brittany was floored by her wife's possible explanation but looked down at their daughter in hopes the ridiculous idea worked. "It didn't look like you were swimming." Damn, at that moment Santana wished they hadn't taught her so well. "Well w-what did it look like then sweetie?"

Brittany and Santana anxiously waited for a reply as the four year old concentrated "Hmm…I don't know, it looked like Mami was playing hide and seek but she was talking about eating something good and Mama you were just shaking and stuff."

Once again Santana piped up with an explanation before Brittany could cay anything "We were acting out a scene from T.V.! That's all we were doing!" At this the older blonde just looked up at her wife incredulously and slapped her on the arm, earning a groan from the Latina who had moved to lay beside her as they watched their four year old go over the explanation in her head.

"You mean like when me and Dianna play Batman?" Isabelle thought back to all the times she and Dianna Fabray-Berry pretended to play Batman and the Joker, but it never looked like that. Brittany spoke up this time "Exactly Izzy! Me and Mami were just acting out a scene from one of our favorite shows."

Isabelle nodded, she knew the shows for adult people were way different from Batman. "So you guys were having playtime?" Santana shivered at her daughter's eerily accurate phrasing of what they'd been doing. "Uhm yeah, that's what we were doing. So just go back to your room and play, alright Izzy?"

As Santana spoke Brittany pulled on a shirt and shorts, standing and picking their daughter up. "Okay, there we go honey. Mami and I were just playing, let's get you back to your room." The young blonde shook her head and pointed down to the picture she'd discarded on the ground. "Wait, I came to show you my new masterpiece."

Brittany smiled softly down at her daughter and put her down on the floor before sitting back beside Santana who was still under the blankets as Izzy picked up her drawing and crawled up onto the bed. She sat right between her mothers as she held the picture up proudly. Santana tilted her head to get a better look but still couldn't figure it out. "What is it Izzy?"

"It's a picture of your playtime from last week."

AN: Well that was it, please review if you liked it. I don't think it was that good but the idea was really cute so I had to do it. For anyone confused, whenever Isabelle says Bad-A she means badass but while Santana found it adorable when their three year old began saying badass Brittany didn't and what Brittany says goes so Izzy found a way around saying it.


End file.
